cambio de sentimientos
by tSuKi Ai KoU
Summary: mmm...nunca es tarde para rectificar el pasado, una dolososa decision pero con un final feliz mi primer fic dejen reviws sys


prologo

SIGIO XXX

Era un lindo día en las afueras de Tokio de cristal la brisa soplaba levemente y jugaba con el cabello de una pequeña niña de pelo Rosado quien era observada desde la ventana de uno de los tantos cuartos del palacio por una mujer ya adulta de cabellera rubia y porte elegante aquella mujer la miraba con cierta ternura después aquella mujer desvió su mirada hacia el cielo azul

-parece que lloverá (suspira) será una lastima así no podré ver las estrellas esta noche ( su mirada se cristaliza un poco mientras ve como el cielo comienza a nublarse)

-¿puedo pasar? (aquella voz la hizo salir de sus pensamientos)

-claro pasa darien (sonríe) ¿sucede algo?

-(se acerca a ella) mm se que te prometí que cenaríamos juntos esta noche pero la reunión con el planeta Haití es muy importante

-(serena baja la mirada duda en contentar pero ya no puede mas esta fue la gota que derramo el baso si así es le había pasado varias ya que sabia que era su deber como rey pero ¿por que cancelar también esa noche? si sabia lo importante que era para ella )

-pero es nuestro aniversario darien

-lo se y lo siento pero te prometo que..

- sabes no eres el único que tiene compromisos , yo también tenia una reunión en el planeta Queizt y la cancele solo para estar contigo ( se lo dice gritando y con algunas lagrimas)

-yo no te pedi que la cancelaras

-que?

-(darein se dio cuenta de cómo le habia contestado y trato de decir en un tono mas calmado)-serena estas un poco alterada así que cuando regrese hablaremos ¿deacuerdo? (lo dijo para evitarse una discusión serena solo lo mira decepcionada y sale de aquélla habitación)

Camina por los fríos y solitarios pasillos de ese hermoso palacio ¿enverdad esto era lo que quería? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ,si, había fundado Tokio de cristal y estaba con el hombre que enverdad amaba o ¿no? Pero sentía que algo le faltaba sentía un enorme vació en su corazón , se dirigía asía una habitación una a la cual solo tenia acceso la reina nadie mas que ella sabia de su existencia ni siquiera su esposo o alguna sailor ella era la única que podía abrirla y sorprendentemente la llave de esa puerta era el cristal de plata ¿pero que había detrás de esa puerta para que solo ella y nadie mas pudiera entrar? Se coloco frente a la puerta cerro los ojos dejando salir aquel cristal que ahora no brillaba como antes coloco el cristal justo en el centro de la puerta y esta se abrió lentamente el cristal después de cumplir su misión se introdujo nuevamente en su corazón la reina solo entro y cerro la puerta (bueno almenos eso pensó) la habitación era como cualquier otra del palacio una gran cama con sabanas azules una pequeña mesilla con algunas fotografías encima un buró y un tocador con varios retratos la reina abrió las cortinas para dejar pasar un poco de luz aunque el cielo ya comenzaba a nublarse la reina volteo hacia todas direcciones para finalmente encontrarse con un pequeño oso color azul con un listón rosa amarrado en el cuello justo sobre la cama cuando la reina iba a acercarse una ráfaga de aire acompañada de un trueno abrió la ventana bruscamente provocando que cayeran algunos retratos pero en especial uno el cual fue el primero en alzar la reina mientras lo alzaba se corto con uno de los cristales del retrato pero no le importo solo queria poner asalvo aquella foto que tanto le importaba la tomo la vio detenidamente sonrio y la estrecho en su pecho para después sollozar un poco y sonreir mientras comienza a caer lentamente la lluvia después volvio a mirar aquel oso lo vio sonrio lo tomo y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pareciera como si no quisierea dajarlo ir para que por ultimo rompiera en llanto para solo mensionar un nombre, un nombre que solo se atrevia a mensionar en aquella habitación Seiya...

Capitulo I

-se va luna, se va, seiya se va (lo dice abrazando un oso azul y llorando)

-serena

-quisiera que se quedara que estuviera con migo

-se como te sientes

-no luna no lo sabes ,no quiero que se vaya, si se va quien... va a estar a mi lado cuando mas lo necesite quien... quien me dará consejos y me dirá "bombón" quien...

-serena comprende que si se queda sufrira mas..

-pero...

-(sonríe) por que no le réglalas algo

-¿que?.. (la mira confundida)

mientras un chico se encontraba en un balcon mirando detenidamente la luna ese dia le llamo mucho la atención pues no brillababa como lo asia en otras ocasiones

-me voy ¿sera esto lo que enverdad quiero?

-seiya

-taiki...

-por.. por que te vas explicame el por que de tu partida, o es acaso que ya te diste porvencido

-digamos que e perdido(sonrie) por primera vez en la historia el gran seiya kou a perdido

-perdido?

-si y no precisamente con Darien sino (baja la mirada para después alzarla con una gran sonrisa)con el cruel destino hermano

-destino?

-si(suspira) bueno iré a empacar mañana por la mañana salgo

-seiya!

-si?

-Tomaste esta decisión después de hablar con haruka ¿acaso ella?

-que descanses(lo dice dando media vuelta para entrar a la recamara

-(sonrie )evadio mi preguta

Al dia siquiente haruka se encuentra conduciendo rumbo a alguna parte michiru esta a un lado de ella)

-as estado muy callada sucede algo malo haruka

-perdón decías(lo dice volteando a verla)

-( se enfada) oye no estabas poniéndome atención

-¿crees que somos egoístas? (lo dice en un tomo bastante serio)

-¿que? ( se sorprende por la pregunta)

-me refiero a que si solo pensamos en nosotros sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos y pensamientos de los demas

- si te refieres a yo solo pienso en ti y tu en mi pues... si creo que somos egoístas al no pensar en los demas (sonrie)

-(sonrie)-sera esto lo correcoto-

flash back

Es un dia hermoso y lo mejor de todo es que seiya invito a serena a salir solo que son seguidos muy de cerca por una persona

-este helado esta delicioso

-que bueno que gusto

-seiya?

-si?

-me divierto mucho cuando estoy con tigo

-bombon yo... –vamos díselo- qu..

-sabes por que acepte salir contigo hoy?

(la mira confundido)

-el dia de hoy estoy muy feliz y nada de lo que agas ara que entristezca

-bombón tu sabes que yo seria incapaz de hacerte sufrir (se acerca a ella ,ella se sonroja seiya cada vez esta mas cerca de su rostro serena esta sumamente sonrojada) y además... (serena traga saliva no sabe que hacer seiya esta muy cerca de sus labios seiya sonríe) me comere tu helado (de un habil movimiento le arrebata su copa de helado introduce la cuchara y come serena solo lo ve con una gota en la cabeza )

-oye ese es mi helado damelo! (lo dice entre poniéndose de pie y tratando de quitarle la cuchara

-olvidalo yo no tengo la culpa de que no ayas resistido mi encantadora mirada bomboncito...(y le guiña el ojo serena se sonroja ante tal comentario)

-yo.. a.. bue.. aa olvidalo no te resultara no me aras enfadar

-a no? y a que se debe tu felicidad? ( aun comiendo helado)

-a pues a que darien hablo por telefono ayer

(seiya al escuchar ese nombre sintio una apuñalada directo al corazón y dejo de comer para tonar una actitud seria)

-a si y que fue lo que te dijo?

-dice que pasara las vacaciones aquí con migo, no te parece genial después de 2 años lo volvere a ver (sonrie y le quita el helado a seiya para después cómeselo)

-(seiya en ese instante no sabia que decir enverdad la noticia le afecto pero..) que gusto me da ( forza una sincera sonrisa)

-enverdad?

-si.. digo asta que se digna a aparecer

-seiya no seas malo sabes que el esta estudiando y sus estudios son muy importantes

-si pero... aa olvidalo ¿nos vamos?

-tan pronto

-si esque recorde algo que tengo que hacer

-si claro (ambos salen de la neveria aun son seguidos seiya va a dejar a serena a su casa y después de dejarla camina unos cuantos pasos asta que...)

-haruka si quieres un autógrafo solo tienes que pedirlo deacuerdo (voltea guiñándole el ojo provocando que esta se ruborice)

-(suspira) solo quiero hablar con tigo kou

van caminado asta llegar a un puente ambos suben

-¿y bien? Que es lo que me quieres decir por que si es un autógrafo ya te dije que...

-veo que te gusta sufrir ¿no es asi?

-¿Que?( la mira confundido)

-¿no lo entiendes verdad?

-entender que?

-por mas que te esfuerces jamas lograras el amor de nuestra princesa y eso es por que...

-dime algo... (haruka voltea a verlo confundida) desde cuando se aman

-que?

-si desde cuando bombon ama a Darien

-bueno pues( mueve la cabeza enverdad no sabe la respuesta) mira quiero que escuches y me escuches muy bien Darien y nuestra princesa no pueden ser separados y es por que ambos tienen un destino y un futuro el cual deben cumplir

-¿que? (ahora el confundido es seiya)

-escucha.. antes de que ustedes llegaran a nuestro planeta existieron innumerables enemigos y...( le contó absolutamente todo desde los talismanes la guerra con negerenia la reina beril las veces en las que darien y serena sacrificaron sus vidas el uno por el otro y lo de Tokio de cristal) ahora entiendes por que su destino es estar juntos y por mas que te esfuerces solo saldrás lastimado!

-aun no as respondido a mi pregunta(lo dice en un tono muy calmado)

-que no escuchaste?

-por supuesto que escuche!( lo dice enfadado) lo que me estas tratando de decir es que ellos dos antes se odiaban y después de conocer su pasado juntos se amaron?

-pues...

-sabes lo que pienso..

-(lo mira confundida)

-pienso que ustedes son muy egoístas

-que?

-Me estas dando a entender que.. bueno tal vez darien y bombon tengan un futuro juntos pero.. dime haruka que hay de su presente sabes cuantas veces e tenido que ser el desahogo de bombon por el abandono de el o cuantas veces ella a llegado al limite de sus tristezas por el... no haruka no lo sabes

-bue..

-y sabes por que, por que tu y las chicas solo están esperando a que ese futuro llegue sin importar como sea

fin del flash back

-ya llegamos(lo dice haruka estacionando el auto baja y le abre la puerta a michiru ayudándola a bajar)

-aun no entiendo por que venimos a despedirlo si la ultima vez no lo hicimos?

(haruka solo mira hacia la azotea y ve a seiya recargado en el barandal y se ruboriza un poco algo que no paso inadvertido por michiru)

-que sucede haruka?

-meve la cabeza) m no nada vamos (la toma de la cintura y entran al edificio)

flash back

-de todas maneras si continuas insistiendo seguirás sufriendo y dañándote es acaso eso lo que quieres?

-sonrie) puedo ver que detras de aquella apariencia de un chico maduro se esconde una dulce y linda chica a la cual ( se acerca a ella, ella se ruboriza y retrocede un poco) no le gusta ver sufrir a sus seres queridos ( se acerca a un mas, haruka iba a decir algo pero cuando menos lo sintio seiya hizo de las suyas y le robo un beso fugas en sus labios) y eso te lo agradezco (sonrie se da media vuelta y le hace una señal de adiós y se va dejando a una haruka totalmente ruborizada)

fin flash back

-en que piensas seiya?

-mm(mueve su cabeza) no en nada –gracias por todo haruka- (suspira)

después de un rato ya todos estan reunidos para despedir a seiya aunque de rato en rato seiya volteaba a ver a haruka y le guiñaba el ojo solo para hacerla enfadar aunque està cada vez que lo hacia se volteaba a otra dirección para ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas muchiru lo notaba y solo reia la unica que faltaba era serena todos suponen que no vendra

flash back

es de noche después de largo rato de andar vagando por las solitarias calles de tokio tomo una decisión)

-seiya!(abre la puerta)que sorpresa

-hola bombon

-pasa

(ambos pasan y se sientan en el sillon serena va por un poco de te)

-y que haces aquí y a esta hora? sucedió algo?

-(suspira)bombon...yo..

-que sucede?( deja el te en la mesilla sabe que algo no anda bien)

-(suspira y la mira a los ojos) lo e estado pensando y tal vez no sea el momento apropiado pero...

-(esas palabras le confirmaron el presentimiento a serena algo no estaba bien su corazón se lo decía)

-seiya...

-sera mejor que regrese a mi planeta

-que pero...

(sonrie pero ya no puede ocultar mas su tristeza su mirada se nubla) esque ... esque ya no puedo mas bombon

-seiya...

-ya no puedo.. todo este tiempo que pasamos juntos para mi fue un sueño echo realidad pero del cual desafortunadamente ya e despertado (sonrie tiernemente)

-seiya... (lo mira con dulzura pero ya no puede ocultar aquel hueco que empieza a formarse en su corazón unas lagrimas resbalan por su mejillas) perdóname

-no..no tienes por que disculparte bombon ( sonrie y delicadamente pasa su mano sobre el rostro de serena secando sus lagrimas y provocando rubor en sus mejillas)solo que... (se acerca cada vez mas y mas a su rostro ,esta vez serena sierra los ojos dejando escapar mas lagrimas seiya cada vez esta mas y mas cerca de sus labios asta que ella sintió un sabor dulce sobre estos si ,así fue seiya la beso )te amo... mi dulce bombon (sonrie y se pone de pie ) ahora solo tengo que prepararme para mañana

-mañana?

-si entre mas pronto sea ,mejor(sonrie y sale dejando a una serena totalmente desconsolada) seiya!

Fin flash back

-ya es hora seiya

-si ya voy (suspira) bueno( se dirige a todos) me voy ¿amy?

-si?

-aun no entiendo que le ves a un sujeto tan aburrido como taiki

-(sonrie) cuídate mucho seiya(lo abraza )

-cuídate mucho hermano(lo abraza pero con mucha fuerza y sonriendo)

-a.a.a.a..a ya ,ya entendí el mensaje ( respira con dificultad y se acerca a mina)

-mina

-si?

-mina enverdad lo siento (lo dice colocando una mano sobre su hombro)

-sentirlo pero por que?

-mira que quedarte con este ani...

-que te vaya bien hermanito (lo dice jalándolo todos incluso haruka y michiru rien)

-rey, lita cuiden de mi bombon si?

-descuida lo aremos

-cuídate mucho

-haruka, Michiru (las observa y sonrie) cuídense mucho (cuando una luz aparece) bueno pues...

-espera!

-que?(voltea para encontrase con el agitado rostro de serena) pense que no vendrías..

-toma (sonrie y le extiende un dije en una cadena)

-gra...(sonrie y lo toma) gracias lo cuidare mucho

-pero si es

-que sucede Haruka?

-es un fragmento del cristal de plata

-que? (todos se sorprenden)

-(sonrie) si es que no se me ocurrio nada mas que regalarte cuidate mucho ( se lanza a abrazarlo todos ven la escena todos esperaban alguna reacción departe de haruka pero nada seiya solo sonrió y aparto a serena de su lado) -bueno bombon cuidate mucho

–afirma con la cabeza tratando de ocultar algunas lagrimas que ya empezaban a asomarse) cuidate

siglo xxx

-si tan solo ese dia hubiera... ( sigue sollozando y abrazando con mas fuerza asta que escucha una voz)

-vaya asi que esto es lo que hay en esta habitación?

(serena al escuchar la voz trato por todos los medios de limpiar sus lagrimas a la menor brevedad par que no fueran descubiertas volteo con una actitud seria)

-que haces aquí pequeña dama?

-yo solo.. vi la puerta abierta y entre eso es todo(la mira y nota que trae un oso y sonrie) pero que lindo oso puedo abrazarlo?

(serena abraza con mas fuerza el oso y sonrió) lo siento pero no

-que? pero por que?

-por que soy la unica que puede hacerlo ,lo siento pero no (y era verdad desde que recibió ese oso nadie lo había abrazado ella era la unica que lo había tenido asi de cerca)

-(la niña se enfada) vamos pero si solo es un tonto oso ándale mamá préstamelo (se acerca a ella e intenta arrebatárselo, ella ya conocía la rutina su madre se negaba a algo y ella insistía asta que ella cediera pero ese dia no pues ella no sabia que tan valioso era ese oso) vamos ( se acerca y lo jala del cuello y empieza a arrebatárselo con algunas risas lo único que ella quería era jugar con su madre le encantaba hacerla enfadar)

(serena abraza con mas fuerza el oso asta que..) dije que no serena!( lo dijo enfadada Rini se asusto nunca antes su madre la había llamado por su nombre siempre le decía "Rini" o "pequeña dama" y cuando retrocedió sin querer jalo el listón rosado provocando que se soltara del cuello del oso Rini al notarlo)- lo siento(su mirada se cristaliza)yo solo...( se agacha para tomar el listón y dárselo a su madre y nota una inscripción y la lee)

-damelo ( se lo arrebata)

-yo lo siento enverdad no quería ( empieza a sollozar un poco)

(serena lo nota trata de calmarse y suspira)

-podrías salir por favor(sonrie mirándola)

-SS...si (se da media vuelta y sale)

(serena solo ve el listón lee la inscripción en el) no..no puedo seguir asi... (lo decía mientras seguía llorando y abrazando el oso) tengo que hacer algo ..aunque..aunque esto signifique renunciar a Tokio de cristal(solloza aun mas asta finalmente romper en llanto un llanto silencioso y amargo)

capitulo II

Cuando inesperadamente comienza a llover acompañada de una serie de relámpagos que provocan que la energia que lo llevaria a casa se distorcione un poco asta desaparecer por completo

-que sucedió?

-me parece que la tormenta esta interfiriendo con la energia de nuestra princesa

-(suspira) parece que tendre que partir cuando termine

-por que no entramos todos a esperar que eso pase

todos afirman con la cabeza el comentario de yaten fue aceptado y todos entran exepto serena que por alguna razon mira fujamente la tormenta

-será una señal- (asta que sintió como era cubierta por una chaqueta que la saco de sus pensamientos)

-si te quedas afuera enfermaras por que no entramos con los demas?(sonrie)

-si claro (lo tomo del brazo como lo asia con darien ni siquira ella supo por que lo hizo)

todos entraron y se sentaraon a tomar un poco de te mientras jugaban cartas y reian un poco

-si! La gran mina aino acaba de ganar jajaj (se pone de pie y hace sus expresiones de costumbre)

seiya: que pero si yo tengo mejor mano(lo dice enseñando sus cartas y asiendo señas en señal de triunfo)

rey: eso no es cierto! a ver!

Amy: ch... chicos ( en tono bajo)

lita: oigan no peleen

yaten: si de ganar se trata ese soy yo.. par de reyes (sonrie mostrando su mano)

taiki: y eso que? mira par de reinas

Amy. Chicos...

Serena: que aver dejame ver!

Amy: Chicos! (lo dijo gritando cosa que sorprendio a todos y voltearon ella finalmente suspira y muestra su mano) yo gano.. flor imperial (finalmente sonrie y todos empiezan a reir y asi paso mucho tiempo)

Haruka: ya es tarde..(mirando el reloj 11:00 pm)

Michiru; si y parece que en lugar de calmarse la tormenta, empeoro

-ni hablar tendré que partir mañana

-y a que hora te iras (pregunta serena)

-mañana por la mañana

--bueno eso significa que tendremos que madrugar (sonrie)

-bueno yo me voy ya es tarde y mamá debe de estar preocupada

-te acompaño

-n..no no te molestes taiki

-pero si no es ninguna molestia anda vamos te llevare en mi coche

-bueno gracias(sonrie tímidamente)

-bueno nasotras tambien nos vamos (lo dicen rey y lita quienes enseguida se ponen de pie)

-pues en mi casa no hay nadie esperándome asi que solo espero que la tormenta no emporte mas de la cuenta (rie)

-a.. es verdad tus padres se mudaron a francia y vives sola

-m.si asi es y es bueno pero en noches como esta me da mucho miedo! (cuando se escucha un trueno y ella se asusta y como seiya era el mas cercano lo abrazo después serena se separo totalmente sonrojada cosa que noto haruka)

-y..yo aq lo siento (baja la mirada apenada

-bombon..

-por que no te quedas esta noche serena

-m(menea la cabeza en negación )no.. no hace falta ademas luna esta en casa asi que estare bien yaten gracias de todas maneras –ademas si me quedo no se que podria pasar-

-segura bombón.. podrias quedarte con migo (ese comentario hizo que serena se sonrojara muchísimo mas de lo que estaba haruka lo noto ya que ese sonrojo solo lo hacia con darien)

-ya dije que estare bien seiya nos vemos mañana si!(sonrie)

-bueno te llevaremos a casa

-no..no hace falta enserio

-insisto anda vamos(lo dice haruka en un tono serio)

-(suspira ) bueno (ya resignada) asta mañana( y sale seguida de haruka y michiru

carro haruka :serena iba sentada en la parte trasera viendo como caia la lluvia michiru iba a un lado de haruka

-estas muy callada gatita sucede algo?

-(supira aun teniendo la mirada fija en la lluvia) m..no no es nada

-por que le diste un fragmento del cristal

-que?

-si por que le diste un fragmentop del cristal de plata

-no lo se michiru

-que(voltea un poco confundida haruca solo mantiene la vista al frente pero escuchando atentamente)

-yo solo pensaba en algo que regalarle cuando de repente ese trozo de cristal aparecio frente ami

-que? Eso es imposible el cristal de plata no puede ser separado asi como asi amenos que...

-ya llegamos(lo dice haruka estacionando el auto frente al casa de serena)

-bueno gracias por traerme(sonrie y baja corriendo para entrar a la casa michiru y haruka solo se ven misteriosamente)

-ya llegue! ..a es verdad no hay nadie(sonrie para si y sube a su habitación y lo primero que ase es ver fijamente un pequeño oso color azul sobre su cama lo abraza y se queda profundamente dormida)

Haruca se encuentra mirando la tormenta desde su ventana con una taza de café en su mano

Flash back

sabes cuantas veces e tenido que ser el desahogo de bombon por el abandono de el o cuantas veces ella a llegado al limite de sus tristezas por el... no haruka no lo sabes

fin de flash back

-te equivocas si lo se (lo dice bajando la mirada chocando su puño contra el cristal)

flash back

Haruka se encuentra caminando habia quedado de verse con michiru mientras pasa junto a un parque y divisa una pareja que se le hace muy conocida y decide acercarse para sersiorarse de quien se trata cuando se acerca se da cuenta de que son serena y seiya y se estan abrazando asi que decide esconderse detrás de un arbol para tratar de escuchar lo que dicen)

-el no merece ninguna de tus lagrimas princesa

-seiya...( lo mira con algunas lagrimas)

-(la ve y suspira y le seca delicadamente sus lagrimas aunque estas aun continuan saliendo)-dejame remplazarlo.. dejame hacerte feliz sabes que yo seria incapas de hacerte sufrir de esta manera

-es que yo...

-bombón(la toma de la barbilla iba a besarla haruca al darse cuenta iba a intervenir pero antes de que lo hiciera serena movio la cabeza)

-perdóname pero yo no..(continua llorando)

-lo amas demasiado verdad?

-yo..

(sonrie y la abraza)-entonces continua esperándolo para que cuando regrese vuelas a lucir tu hermosa sonrisa (sonrie pero una solitaria lagrima resbala de su rostro sin que serena se de cuenta pero haruka si lo noto y se queda mirando la escena con una cristalizadora mirada)

fin de flash

-a ti te pasa algo? anda dime si sabes que entre nosotras no debe de haber secretos(sonrie, haruka le corresponde con la misma sonrisa y mirada)

departamento seiya

No puede dormir solo da vuetas en su cama asta que se topa con un oso de peluche color rosa con un liston azul amarrado al cuello sonrie se pone de pie lo toma entre sus brazos y lo mira con una dulce y encantadora mirada para recordar)

Flash back

Era el dia de descanso para serena y seiya en el colegio y seiya habia invitado a serena a salir al principio serena se opuso pero después cedio pues penso que seria muy divertido ya que seiya después de todo iba a terminar pagando... seiya decidio invitarla a una feria que seria en las afueras de la ciudad pues... ambos se encontraban paseando por los diversos puestos, había de todo, de comida, de bebidas, de postres, juegos de azar , y uno que otro que te adivinaba la suerte

-mira ya viste que lindos osos?

-cuales?

-esos!(tomando su mano para dirigirla hacia aquella dirección)

- Te refieres a aquellos que se estan abrazando?

-Si no son lindísimos (lo dijo con sus ojos en forma de corazoncito) y enverdad que eran lindos se trataba de una parejita de osos uno rosa y un azul ambos traían un listón que sujetaban en su cuello los listones eran del respectivo color del oso uno azul y uno rosa)

-(sonríe ante la mirada de serena)

-bien serán míos

-que?(serena solo lo mira confundida)

-disculpe? (dirigiéndose a un señor cuya ropa era como el anunciador de un circo)

-si?

-que tengo que hacer para obtener aquellos osos?

-(ríe) nada en especial solo ganarle a Galiuust?

-ga..Galiust? (lo miro confundido)

-si es aquel que esta por aya (señala a un sujeto con muchos músculos sin cabellera, y un bigote enorme )

-acepta el reto?

-vencerlo solo por un oso?

-no solo el oso si no que también por una cena en aquel lugar (señala una choza bueno en apariencia pues en realidad era un restaurante lujoso que se encontraba cerca de la playa

-que dice mi joven amigo(lo mira)

-pues... que sera muy fácil

-eso cree?

Serena aun observaba el oso y no escucho nada de la conversación asta que...

-damas y caballeros acérquense ,observen y aprecien al retador quien a aceptado el desafió de vencer a Galiust vamos no desaprovechen esta oportunidad sera unica! (la muchedumbre se acerca serena reacciono y eso por que la empujaron y empezó a buscar con la mirada a seiya)

-seiya.. seiya! Ayy de seguro se fue sin mi uy que poco caballeroso debería..

-ya viste al retador

-que? (Serena empezó a escuchar lo que la gente decía mientras la seguía)

-pobre e escudado que nadie lo a vensido

-si es verdad es muy fuerte

-a mí no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos

-si tienes razon jajaj

-y todo por unos tontos osos

-si JAJAJA

-que? Serena al escuchar OSOS se dirigió corriendo asia el lugar y pasando entre la gente asta llegar a una especie de ring con seiya frente a frente con Galiust ella se sorprendio

-Seiya!

-hola bombon tardaste mucho en venir a verme ganar

-seiya que haces baja de ay ahora mismo!( lo dice gritando y casi al punto de la histeria)

-descuida estare bien

-pero y si te lastimas? No seiya baja ahora mismo!

-ya te dije que estare bien(sonrie y le guina el ojo)

-ay.. no..no quiero ver (se cubre los ojos)

-tan poca fe me tienes bomboncito(voltea a verla)

-seiya cuidado!

-que?(cuando menos lo siente galiust le lanzo un tremendo golpe directo a la cara y este cayo de inmediato)

-seiya!

-auch eso dolió... (lo dice incorporándose y quitándose un pequeño hilo de sangre

-estas bien?

-si creo que si..( voltea a ver al sujeto) oye tu atacar por la espalda es de cobardes!

-uy si mira quien lo dice un chico que se peina como chica jajá jajá

-(seiya baja la mirada enverdad estaba enfadado y sonríe irónicamente galiust solo lo mira con extrañeza ) bueno almenos yo... tengo cabello

-el comentario hizo que la gente riera , Galiust se enfado y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra seiya serena solo se cubrió los ojos , pero seiya de un habil movimiento salto y se coloco a su espalada)-sabes eres muy lento (para después darle una fuerte patada que lo lanzo lejos la gente solo aplaudió y serena vio como el cuerpo de galiust caía pesadamente el anunciador le dio los osos a seiya y una tarjeta )

-aquí esta su premio princesa (sonrie dándole los osos a serena pero solo sintio una tremanda cachetada)

-tonto!(se lo dijo con lagrimes en los ojos)

-pero...

-pudiste salir lastimado (l seiya solo le dedica una tierna mirada y la abraza)

-perdoname no era mi intención preocuparte (se separa de ella y sonrie)me perdonas( poniendo frente a su rostro aquellos lindos ositos y serena se ruboriza un poco y abraza los ositos)

-gracias... pero no vuelvas a arriesgarte de esa manera deacuerdo (sonrie seiya la mira y corresponde la sonrisa)

-solo si tu prometes no ejercitar tu mano con migo (le guiña el ojo sobandose la mejilla)

-tu tuviste la culpa por preocuparme !( lo dice para defenderse pero aun bastante sonrojada)

-lo se... enverdad te preocupaste por mi bombón?

(sere baja la mirada )

-pues claro tu eres una persona muy importante para mi

-(seiya se sorprendio por la respuesta ¿enverdad ella sufriria si algo le pasaba? Pero noto que la mirada de serena se cristalizaba un poco asi que decidio cambiar de tema no solo para ella si no tambien para el )

-bueno que te parese si te invito a cenar (sonrie)

-enserio! (sonrie aun mas) viva.. pero te advierto que comeré mucho ee?

-seiya con una gota en la cabeza)-menos mal que será gratis-

-dijiste algo

-yo.. no nada anda vamos es por aquí

fin flashback

(suspira ) enverdad me divertí mucho bombon (sonriendo y aferrándose aun mas al oso)

un nuevo futuro se esta forjando la puerta del tiempo anuncia el

cambio

-dijiste algo setsuna?

-mmm..no nada

-segura?

-si hotaru no te preocupes

Serena a despertado y lo peor es que no puede conciliar el sueño nuevamente y se da cuenta que aun sigue vestida cuando iba a desvestirse para ver si podía volver a dormir, mejor desidio bajar por un poco de agua tomo el oso y salio, luna entre abrió los ojos pero después los volvió a serrar, sere estando en la cosina abre el refri para ver que hay y toma un poco de jugo directo de la caja para después abrazar con mucha fueza el pequeño oso)

-seiya.. por que? Por que siento un enorme vasio dentro de mi corazon? por que no quierp que te vayas? por que? Miles de preguntas se hacia mientras recordaba todo lo que habian pasado tal vez dentro de sus recuerdos estaban las respuestas a las miles de preguntas que se asia y empezo a recordar todo desde que llegaron y recordó que después de su partida pasaron solamente unos cuantos meses para que darien retomara sus estudios en estados unidos y que ella se volvio a quedar absolutamente sola...

-acaso no quiero que se vaya por que me quedare sola?.. Si eso es no me quiero quedar sola..(habia encontrado una de las tantas respuestas que buscaba) pero si se va no me quedare sola estan rey Amy mina y lita pero no es lo mismo..por que? Por que no sera lo mismo si todos somos amigos?( y entonces lo recordo ,recordó el dia en que llegaron)

flash back

-estas bien serena?

-m..si no se preocupen. ..ya me voy recorde que tengo que llegar temprano a casa

-pero serena

-estare bien no se preocupen (rie y sale de la cafeteria)

-enverdad estará bien

-por supuesto que si lita no olvides que ella ya paso una vez por esto y lo supero

-s es verdad pero..

-pero?

-mina explícate

-que ya no lo recuerdan lo supero gracias a la compañía de cierta estrella fugas

-(todas se sorprendieron por el comentario de mina)

-seiya verdad?

-si rey el..

-(todas suspiran)

Serena se encuentra caminando por las obscuras calles de Tokio asta llegar al parque y sento en una solitaria banca la cual hace tiempo había sido el lugar de reunión de serena y seiya para su primera cita y ella lo recordó y miro al cielo

-seiya.. ven enverdad te necesito (se froto sus brazos y empezo a llorar asta que sintio como era cubierta por una chaqueta ella se sorprendio

-que hace una dama aquí tan solita acaso esperando a aquel caballero que la rescate?

(ella volteo para ver quien era aquel desconocido que le proporciono refugio y le dijo esas encantadoras palabras y cuando lo hizo mas se sorprendio al ver al dueño de aquella voz)

-seiya! (Su mirada se ilumino como nunca antes sintio que su corazon latia de nuevo que su vida una vez mas tenia sentido sonrio y se lanzo a sus brazos con tal fuerza que casi lo derriba)

-(sonrie) vaya me da gusto saber que me extrañaste bombon...(bombon? Cuando escucho esa palabra sintio una inmensa alegria penso que jamas la volveria a escuchar si es verdad antes se molestaba pero ahora se sentia la chica mas afortunada por escucharla)

-y no sabes cuanto!(siguió abrazándolo para seguir llorando)

-y que para nosotros no hay abrazo

-Taiki, yaten (sonrie y se lanza a abrazarlos- claro que con menos fuerza – ay estaba la respuesta que tanto buscaba -los chicos sonrieron y correspondieron el abrazo)

fin flash back

-cuando llego...(abrazo con fuerza el oso) senti una gran calides dentro de mi corazon sentia que volvia a estar viva que..(si eso, ya se estaba acercando a la respuesta que tanto le inquietaba)que ya nada me importaba que.. (vamos eso es ya tienes la respuesta) que ya nunca estaria sola por que el siempre estaria a mi lado y nunca se apartaria de mi (sonrie abrasando el oso) que siempre me brindaria sus consejos su amistad. su lealtad. su..su.. su amor(vuele a sonreir) amor? Amor si eso es (si habia encontrado la respuesta) amor yo.. yo.. (abraza con mas fuerza el oso pero comienza a llorar) yo no.. yo no puedo no..no puedo (y sigue abrazando con fuerza el oso asta que un gran trueno se escucho)

-Donde estoy? Que es este lugar (se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en su cocina si no que en un extrano lugar uno desconocido para ella solo veia flores y mas flores, flores de todos colores a su alrededor azules sosas amarillas ¡!rojas! que eran las que embellecían aquel jardín cuando menos lo sintio una pequeña pelota de colores choco en sus piernas se agacho extrañada a recogela)

-de quien sera?(mira a todas direcciones y lo ve ,ve a un pequeño niño acercándose felizmente a ella)-aquí tienes pequeño(sonrie)

-gracias (sonrie)

-dime como te llamas? (por alguna razon sentia que debia saber quien era aquel niño que con tan solo verlo su corazon se estremeció)

-el niño la mira inocentemente) lo siento pero mi papá me dijo que no debo de hablar con extraños.. dime tu eres un extraño?

-serena sonrio enverdad por alguna razon se sentia tan bien al tener a ese niño asi de cerca aun sin saber su identidad pero se asusto se asusto al pensar que si la sabia de seguro despertaria y no lo volveria a ver y sonrio)

-pues supongo que si.. si lo soy, soy una extraña pero no te preocupes que no te are daño

-el niño aun la mira pero con mucha inocencia y dulzura)

-y ahora que tanto me miras?

-pueees te digo un secreto?

-haber (serena se acerca al niño y el niño se acerca a su oído enverdad serena estaba disfrutando aquella platica inocente)

-te pareces mucho a mi mami (y sonrie)

-que? (serena se sorprendio iba a preguntarle algo pero.. )

-corazon! Donde te metiste responde s...

-aquí estoy! mira ella es mi mami (sonrie serena voltea y se sorprende al ver quien era casi se desmaya de la impresión se quedo muda) bueno me voy por que si me quedo se enfadara y no me dara dulces bueno aunque mi papi deseguro ya se los comio todos (y se va corriendo serena aun no reacciona solo ve como el niño llega a brazos de su madre y se le une un joven cuya cabellera llega asta el termino de su espalda y sujetada con una coleta ella se pone de pie) no..no puede ser..(se coloca las manos en su boca y unas lagimas empiezan a brotar) no puede ser (asta que escucha una voz)

-si puede ser

-que?

-si puedes, tu puedes hacerlo no tengas miedo

-yo.. yo...(sierra sus ojos y cuando los abre se da cuenta de que nuevamente esta en la cocina)

-serena!

-luna

-sonrie)por que tardaste tanto?

-es que yo... (mira por la ventana, aun llueve) yo.. yo voy salir

-que a esta hora? No serena de ninguna manera a donde crees que vas a las 4 de la mañana ademas esta lloviendo( pero ya fue demasiado tarde serena ya habia salido luna solo movio la cabeza y se dispuso a seguirla )serena!

Mientras la chica corria por las calles de Tokio sin soltar aquel oso repitiéndose una y otra ves " yo puedo ..yo puedo..yo..")

-serena cuidado!

-que? (solo se ve como el oso sale rodando y se queda en un charco de agua y la lluvia sigue cayendo)

capitulo III

Donde estoy? que sucedió? que es este lugar?

-no temas

-que? quien eres responde

-no temas todo estara bien

-que?

-solo te pido que seas fuerte...

-que espera...

5:00am departamento de los chicos

El telefono suena y Taiki se para bostezando a contestar

-ay pero quien sera a esta hora (alza la bocina) si diga?

-Taiki?

-a hola amy por que llamas tan temprano

-lo que sucede es que (Taiki se sorprende)

-Que? vamos para aya (cuelga e inmediatamente se dirige a la habitación de seiya y abre la puerta y se encontro con un seiya profundamente dormido con la misma ropa del dia anterior y abrazando un oso color rosa a Taiki le dio mucha ternura la escena pues parecia un niño pequeño pero después recordo a lo que venia y movio bruscamente el cuerpo de seiya)

-seiya...seiya!

--mm que sucede Taiki ya viste la hora que es?( lo dice incorporándose y jugueteado un poco con el oso Taiki duda en decirselo pues teme su reaccion pero no puede perder mas el tiempo)

-serena..

-que?(seiya al escuchar ese nombre sintió una angustia dentro de su corazón) bombón que pasa con bombon

-tuvo un accidente y.. y esta en el hospital

-que! (se pone de pie rápidamente y sale corriendo aun con el oso en brazos)

-seiya!

-tengo miedo

-todo estara bien confia en mi deacuerdo?

-esta bien pero quiero saber donde estoy y que sucedió

-tuviste un accidente

-un accidente? Estoy muerta? Pero..

-no..no.. lo estas..

- Que quieres decir?

5:45 AM hospital

Seiya entra corriendo y ve a Amy recargada en la pared abrazando a luna

-Amy!

-seiya!

-que sucedió y bombon?

-ella..(abrazando con fuerza a luna)

-ella que? Contesta maldita sea! (todas las personas que estaban ay lo miran)

-cálmate seiya

-calmarme como quieres que me calme si..

-Amy

-Taiki! Yaten!

-Amy

-chicas!

-que sucedió?(seiya se calmo un poco)

-(supira) la.. la atropellaron

-que?(todos al mismo tiempo lo dicen)

-que? pero como?

-no lo se no podia dormir y..

-por que la dejaste salir a esa hora!(seiya le reclamo fuertemente a luna)

-cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba y..(comenzo a llorar)

-seiya cálmate quieres

-(suspira y choca su puño contra la pared)..y como esta

-n..no lo se mi madre la esta atendiendo

--y como fue que tu te enteraste

-a mi mama le toco guardia en la noche y cuando la trajeron ella la reconocio y me aviso

-y por que no nos llamaste enseguida

-seiya eso no importa lo que nos debería importar es saber como se encuentra

-(suspira solo se recarga en la pared abrazando el oso con mucha fuerza)

-Amy!

-mamá! (todos voltean)

-como esta? (la mamá de amy se nota preocupada y solo suspira a ninguno le agrado su mirada Amy al verla supo que algo no andaba bien y abrazo con mas fuerza a luna)

-sigue sin recuperar el sentido.. habra que esperar

-pu..puedo verla( seiya entre voz cortante y preocupada pregunto)

-(sonrio ligeramente) solo un momento aun no sabemos con certesa su estado deacuerdo?

(seiya solo afirmo con la cabeza las chicas no dijeron nada solo vieron como seiya se alejava con la mama de amy)

-dime a que le tienes miedo?

-yo?..

-acaso a la soleadad?

-n..no yo nunca estoy sola mis amigas siempre estan a mi lado

-ya veo entonces es a la felicidad?

-a la felicidad?

-si tienes miedo de ser feliz o acaso es a tu futuro?

-mi futuro? (mueve la cabeza eb negación) no ,no es a mi futuro

-por que no le temes a tu futuro, todos le tememos por que no sabemos lo que nos depara

-ese es el problema yo si se!(lo dice incandose y abrazandose a si misma y comenzando a llorar)

­­­­­­­­­­­

seiya entra a la habitación y ay estaba recostada con un monton de aparatos a su alrededor seiya al ver su cuerpo inerte sin emitir luz sintio como su corazon se hacia pedazos en un instante, se cerco a ella, dejando el oso a un lado en una pequeña mesilla que estaba cerca, tomo una silla y se sento junto a ella para después dedicarle una mirada y tomar sus manos para después sostenerlas con fuerza.y no dejarlas ir finalmente se sumió a si mismo en un llanto solitario

-bo..bombon..

-haruka, michiru

-como esta?

-ahora seiya esta con ella?

-ay a ese sujeto como le gusta sufrir (todos se sorprendieron por la reaccion de haruka .enverdad todos esperaban que fuera a sacar a seiya de la habitación pero no lo hizo michiru solo la miro)

-Tengo un futuro que me espera, una vida planeada

-error, el futuro no esta escrito

-el mio si! (aun llorando)

-pero es tu vida, tu la construyes todos los días con las pequeñas acciones que haces. Olvida tu futuro, vive el presente, no el mañana.

-No puedo, tengo miedo, soy una cobarde

- lo serías si te rindieras. Toda tu vida has luchado por tus ideales… por tu amor. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora? Amas, y eso es lo que te duele… te lastima, en vez de hacerte más fuerte.

-pero...

-Callar los sentimientos es una traición a tu corazón… a ti mismo. ¿Qué te ganas con estar con una persona a la cual no quieres? Tal vez pienses que le debes tanto de tu vida, pero es agradecimiento, nada más… no es amor.

-amor? Que es el amor..?

bombon abre tus ojos abrelos...(tocando su rostro con delicadeza)

-siento..siento una gran calides que me invade

-

abrelos yo se que nunca estaremos juntos pero... eso no me importa solo... quiero ver una vez mas tu dulce mirada

que es esto que siento?

-no lo se.. anda tu dime, ya lo estas descud¡briendo

-es una sensación calida, me siento protegida, siento cada uno de sus suspiros, siento.. que sus manos rodearan mi cuerpo.. siento.. amor...

-por favor solo un respiro es lo unico que te pido uno para saber que estas bien (aun acariciando su rostro y dejando salir sus lagrimas)

-No se que hacer, una parte de mi me dice que corra, que vaya con él, que le confiese mis sentimientos y me olvide del mundo… pero la otra me dice que no, que debo callar esto que siento, que debo estar con otro , todo por el pasado que nos une y el futuro que nos espera

-anda bombon abrelos abre tus ojos dejame verte sonreir dejame..(se acerca a su rostro)amarte..dejame.. (y le da un beso en sus labios)

Díselo, dile que lo amas, que renunciaras a todo por el. Olvídate de todo, ve a su lado y se feliz. Vive y disfruta como si fuera el último de tus días. Ámalo y déjate amar.

-yo.. yo lo amo amo a seiya...

Cuando inesperadamente el dije que trae en su cuello comienza a brillar se aleja un poco de su rostro y los ve ,ve esos hermosos ojos azul celeste, esa mirada que ahora le dedica solo a el, la mira y no evita llorar y abrazarla con ternura y amor..)

-bombon...

-sei..seiya(sonrie)no te as ido

-(niega con la cabeza)mientras tu me necesites siempre estare a tu lado(sonrie)

-gracias (vuelve a cerrar sus ojos seiya sonrie y se pone de pie tiene que avisarle a las chicas pero cuando iba a irse una debil mano lo impidió)

-n..no te vayas.. n..no me dejes sola

-(sonríe y se vuelve a acomodar) no ,no lo are nunca te dejare sola

Poco después la mama de Amy entro seiya le dijo lo sucedido que abrio los ojos y conversaron ella lo tomo como buena señal y le aviso a las chicas

Capitulo IV

Al dia siguiente todos ya estaban mas tranquilos después de la noticia, la mama de amy les dijo que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que solo necesitaba tenerla en observación para cerciorarse de que nada anduviera mal ,y asi pasaron algunos dias seiya no salia del hospital y si lo asia era solo par tomar un baño o descansar una hora o dos serena aun no le decia nada pues sabia que primero tenia que liberarse de un pasado y un futuro para poder vivir el presente

(ese dia todos estan enla habitación se encuentran conversando y bromeando seiya decide salir un momento sin que nadie lo note bueno haruka lo nota y lo sigue michiru fue la unica que se dio cuenta pero solo sonrio)

-vaya veo que te gusta seguirme?

- dime a un piensas marcharte? (lo dijo con tono autoritario)

-pues..( lo mira extrañado) por que lo preguntas?

-bueno pues..

-no me digas que vas a extrañar mis besos y mi presencia tenou(lo dice en tono burlón)

-que? (haruka se sonroja pero intenta calmarse y disimular ese rubor que causo seiya, enverdad no se explicaba como es que un "chico" podía causar tal efecto en ella) si.. ya quisieras(lo dice en tono serio, seiya solo menea la cabeza riendo)

-bueno y si no eso entonses que es? (acercándose a ella como lo habia echo la ultima vez)

-ni siquiera lo pienses kou

-vamos si la ultima vez no te quejaste

-chicos! (llega una michiru que abraza a haruka ella solo suspiro de alivio) con que aquí estaban? Y diganme que estaban haciendo? (le guiña el ojo a seiya este solo rio)

-vamos michiru me crees capas de hacerle algo a haruka?

-basta de habladurías(lo dice haruca tomando compostura y en tono serio) responde a mi pregunta

-solo si tu respondes a la mia (sonrie haciendo que vuelva a ruborizarse michiru solo rie divertida)

-y tu de que te ries..?

-anda responde a su pregunta

-que! no me digas que estabas escuchando?

-(sonrie) si y tambien vi todo (rie aun mas divertida seiya pone su mano en el hombro de haruka)

-ni hablar nos han descubierto pero no te preocupes que nadie mas lo sabra

-alejate de mi kou (se separa bruscamente seiya y michiru a un rien divertidos claro menos haruka a la cual no le causo ni la mas mínima gracia )

después de un rato de risas haruka termino respondiendo primero

-no es eso por mi vete al mismo infierno

-huí tan poco me aprecias?

-lo que trato de decir es que nos guste o no tu le haces falta a nuestra princesa y si te vas su brillo se ira con tigo

-que?

-a lo que haruka se refiere es que si puedes permanecer mas tiempo almenos asta que se recupere por completo

-o asta que llegue...(michiru le dio un codaso)

-darien...(lo dijo seiya tristemente)

-vaya con que aquí estaban?

-rey?

-serena esta preguntando por ti seiya

-a..si enseguida voy

y ya todos en la habitación

-donde andabas seiya..

-con una linda chica ( haruka al escuchar eso se le atoro la soda que estaba tomado michiru solo sonrio)

-con una chica? (serena no evito poner una mirada triste seiya lo noto y sonrio)

-pero como le dije que mi corazón ya tenia dueña se fue.. además( se acerca a su oído) tenia muy mal genio (haruka lo escucho y le lanzo la lata de refresco directo a su frente serena solo miro sorprendida como seiya caica inconsciente)

-seiya!(y volteo a ver a haruka )

-mm(movio lo a hombros) el tuvo la culpa por parase junto al bote de basura

-cual bote?( lo dice mina)

-este bote(yaten sin que nadie viera pateo un bote justo al lado de seiya)

-pues deberías tener mas cuidado

-mm tal ves si (sonrie mientras que seiya se pone de pie sobandose la frente) oye haruka por que hiciste eso! (lo dice enfadado iba a ponerse de pie pero una suave mano que toco su frente se lo impidio)

-estas bien?

-a.. si bombon no te preocupes

-puedo pasar?

-mama

-Sra. Misuno

-joven Taiki (correspondiendo el saludo bajando la mirada)

-serena mira lo que te traje!

-mi oso! ( la mama de Amy sonríe y se lo da serena al tenerlo lo abraza con mucha fuerza y ternura) pense que lo habia perdido

-perdido? Ni siquiera pinses en ello bombon sabes lo que me costo obtenerlos

-si..si..ya lo se y es por eso que me preocupe tanto al no recordar donde se habia metido

-disculpa seiya pero tu tienes uno igual solo que rosa o me equivoco?

-bueno pues así es lita

-y como es eso posible

-(serena solo rio al recordar como seiya los obtuvo y también la cena mientras todos escuchaban a seiya y reian divertidos)

flash back

-por aquí por favor

-a si vamos bombon( tomándola de la mano entraron a un restaurante bastante elegante pero que en lugar de lámparas o focos encendidos habia velas que le daban un toque romántico al lugar y mas aun cuando les enseñaron su mesa que estaba justo frente a la playa seiya sonrio al ver la mesa y tomaron asiento la cena estuvo deliciosa serena y seiya enverdad se la pasaron muy a gusto en el lugar asta que llego la hora del postre)

-un helado triple de chocolate con mucha crema batida..aaa. y una gran cereza

-y usted joven?

-m.. lo mismo

-bien enseguida vuelvo

-ya deja de abrazarlos...

-celoso?

-quien yo.. de unos osos?( se ruboriza y pues si aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo ahora estaba celoso de unos osos) claro que no pero anda suéltalos

-mm.. no ,no quiero (lo decia aferrándose mas a ellos y con una mirada de niña pequeña )

-(seiya solo sonrio) bueno almenos préstamelos si?

-que pero por que? no... son mios y no te los dooy

-que pero si yo fui el que se arriesgo por ellos anda prestamelos si...(ahora era seiya haciendo cara de niño pequeño serena sonrio resignada sabia que no podia resistirse a tan encantadora mirada)

-gracias(seiya los sostuvo e inmediatamente los separo)

-oye! Por que hiciste eso?( lo dice u poco enfadada)

-por que asi podremos compartirlo

-que?

-si mira yo me quedo con uno y tu con otro que dices? Aceptas bombon

-pero y se extrañan?( siguiéndole el juego)

-eso no sucedera por que mira (le quito a cada uno su liston respectivamente del color y los cambio al azul le coloco el rosa pero entes de que lo hiciera puso una inscripción en el y al rosa le coloco el azul) listo asi almenos sabrán que una parte de ellos esta con el otro no lo crees?

-creo que si

-ademas asi ya tendre otra excusa para visitarte

-como que otra excusa'

-si mira voy a llegar con el pretexto de que mi bomboncito extrañaba a su estrellita

-que

-si el azul se llama estrellita y el rosita boboncita que no te gusta?

-ay seiya(serena solo lo miro seiya se entre puso de pie queria acercarse a serena pero cuando lo hizo su pie se atoro en el mantel –que por cierto era largo-y no evito caerse hacia atrás pero no cayo solo ya que el mesero traía los helados y tropezó haciendo que cayeran encima de seiya , serena sonrió colocándose su mano en la frente y solo se escucho el sonar de un flash que capto el momento )

fin de flash back

todos reian muy divertidos asta haruka y michiru

-y que paso con la foto?

-a eso fue lo que mas caro nos salio verdad bombon?

-no es cierto el niño que la tomo solo quiso que le diera un beso...

-yo digo que fue lo mas caro por que pasamos todo el dia juntos y yo no recibi nada acambio (lo dice aciendo pucheros como niño chiquito)

y asi pasaron un rato mas asta que

-y entonces cuando te iras? (todos se sorprendieron ante el comenterio de yaten y tomaron actitud seria serena solo se aferro con mas fuerza al oso y su mirada entristeció haruka y michiru lo notaron seiya la miro y..)

-m...no ya no me ire e cambiado de opinión(sonrie)

-serena al escuchar eso sonrie) enserio!

-si bombon

-viva! (enverdad estaba feliz el cuarto se lleno de una calidez única la cual nunca antes había emanado la princesa)

Y bueno asi pasaron algunas semanas serena fue dada de alta unos dias después de lo ocurrido seiya regreso a sus estudios junto con los chicos pero todos notaron que la actitud de serena hacia seiya en cierto modo era mas cercana y serena ya habia tomado una decisión viajaria a estados unidos para terminar de una vez por todas con su pasado y su futuro para vivir intensamente su presente

Capitulo V

-que tu que?

-así como lo oyes viajare a estados unidos

-pero por que? Acaso lo extrañas demasiado?

-(sonrie) seiya en verdad necesito hacerlo por favor entiéndeme si(le dedido una dulce mirada seiya por alguna razon sabia que ese viaje era necesario)

-deacuerdo pero ni creas que iras sola

-(sonrie) si ya lo se tu vendras con migo

-que? Pero..

-que dices me acompanas ademas si tu no vas no podre hacer lo que deseo

-(la mira con extrañeza pero sonrie)

-deacuerdo... pero no se que vayan a pensar haruka y michiru

-descuida ya se los dije

-que! Y como.. lo tomaron

-bien incluso me desearon suerte y que me fijara mejor a mi alrededor aunque no se porque?( y sigue comiendo helado)

-vaya con que lo tomaron bien tal vez después de todo no les caigo tan mal-

-ademas de que tu te encargars de todo el viaje

-que y por que yo

-por que tu tienes mas experiencia en eso de viajes o me equivoco?

-no pues si tienes razon... esta bien déjaselo todo al gran seiya kou (sonrie y continua comiendo helado)

-ay ese maldito (lo dice dando un golpe en va pared)

-ya haruka recuerda que tomamos la decisión correcta

-si es verdad después de lo que nos dijo setsuna no podriamos dejarla ser infeliz verdad?

-claro además tenemos el consuelo de que estará con una persona que jamás la dañaría

-(suspira) bueno si..creo que tienes razón

flash back

-setsuna que haces aquí

-un nuevo futuro se esta forjando la puerta del tiempo anuncia el

cambio

-que?

-Explicate que quieres decir con eso?( lo dice haruka un tanto alterada)

-hace unos dias senti un fuerte cambio en la puerta del tiempo asi que me diriji al futuro par ver que sucedia

flash back

-no as visto a la reina pequeña dama?

-mm... esta en aquel cuarto (bajando va mirada)

-aquel cuarto?

-si ya sabes donde mama pasa horas

-a.. ya veo ire a buscarla

-plu?

-si

-mis papas no se aman verdad?

-que? Por que dices eso si ellos..

-no plu no se quieren y lo se lo se por que.. siempre estan discutiendo (forza una sonrisa)

-bueno si discuten no quiere decir que no se amen en todos los matrimonios hay diferencias y..

-dime quien es seiya

-que?

-si quiero saber quien es..

-pequeña dama...

-(supira pues nota que quiere llorar y sonrie) bueno ire por un par de galletas nos vemos plu (ella solo ve como se aleja pero pudo notar algunas lagrimas en la pequeña.. pero después entro al palasio y se dirigió a aquella puerta la noto abierta y entro serena al notar su presencia volteo tratando de disimular sus lagrimas)

-lo siento.. mejor me retiro comper...

-vengo aquí cada que me siento sola

-su majestad!

-y abrazo este pequeño oso creo que de tanto abrazarlo se destruira no o crees?(sonrie pero no aguanta mas y llora)

-serenity

-me arrepiento tanto

-arrepentirse?

-si... me arrepiento...

-ese oso..se.. lo dio seiya verdad

-(sonrie) si... fue uno de los mejores momentos en mi vida, sabes (sonrie aunque aun continuan saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos)venia con un oso rosita ambos venian abrazados.. se veian.. tan .. bien .. juntos...

-me esta trtando de decir que...

-si setsuna..si..(rompe en llanto aferrándose con mas fuerza al oso) me enamore.. me enamore como una loca de el...

-y si se enamoro por que..

-por que.. por que desafortunadamente ya conocia mi futuro..

(setsuna guarda silencio aun no puede creer lo que escucha) un..un futuro que unicamente estaba en mis manos..

-no es feliz?

-yo.. darien me quiere y Rini.. bueno ella es mi hija y no lo niego e pasado momentos felices a su lado pero...pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar y se que eso esta mal pero... pienso en que mi futuro hubiese sido mejor a su lado...al lado del hombre que enverdad e amado.. que si lo hubiera detenido aquel dia tal vez el y yo...

-si pudiera cambiar el pasado.. lo aria?

-yo... si..(setsuna se sorprendio jamas penso que la respuesta de serenity su reina fuera esa, renunciar a Tokio de cristal, a su hija ,a sus responsabilidades solo por el?) si setsuna..si pudiera lo aria...

fin flash back

-entonces ella ama a seiya?

-si asi es solo que aun no se da cuenta asi que bueno lo primordial es la felicidad de nuestra princesa aunque eso signifique que Tokio de cristal nunca exista asi que les pedire que si serena quiere pasar tiempo con el ,no se ,déjenla tal vez se de cuenta a tiempo y se evite un futuro donde no es feliz

-asi lo aremos

fin flash back

pasaron solo 3 dias después de que seiya y serena conversaron para que todo estuviera arreglado y pudieran partir de inmediato y ya todos en el aeropuerto bueno no fueron Taiki ni yaten ni lita pues tenian un compreomiso

-cuidate mucho

-asi lo are rey

-cuando llegues háblanos de acuerdo?

-si, si lo are

-te voy a extrañar (abrazandola)

-pero si solo seran 2 dias mina

-si pero con él (señalando a seiya que estaba con haruka y michiru) nunca se sabe o si (le guina el ojo sere se sonroja pues ya sabia a lo que mina se referia es decir es a la unica a la cual le habia dicho)

-mas vale que la cuides te queda claro

-si haruka ya lo se

-(sonrie) seiya..

-si?

-te la encargamos mucho

-eso no tienen que decirlo (se acerca a serena) bueno bombon vamonos

-si

Ya en el avion serena venia recargada en la ventanilla seiya se encontraba durmiendo serena voltoe a verlo con ciertaternura pues parecia vera un niño pequeño durmiendo y empezo a recordar

Flash back

-buenos dias serena!

-mina! Pero que haces aquí que no se supone que debes estar en clases con las chicas

-bueno si pero llegue un poquito tarde y pues me dije "mina aino por que no vas a visitar a tu gran amiga serena que deseguro debe de pasarla horrible en el hospital" y yo como buena amiga viene a verte

-no sera solo una escusa para faltar a clases

-no como crees?

-aja (mirándola de forma extraña)

-bueno no importa y dime como te sientes

-ya mejor la verdad esque con los cuidados de la mama de amy y seiya que se la pasa todo el dia aquí pues...

-con que seiya e?

-(serena no evita sonrojarse)

-(mina solo rie y se acerca al pequeño buro donde estaba el oso y se lo da)

-él te lo dio verdad?

(serena lo abraza y se sonroja)

(solo sonrie) -lo quieres mucho o.. debo decir que lo amas? (y sonríe)

-mina!

-no debes de ocultarlo ademas sere tu no sabes mentir y dime cuando te diste cuenta?

-que?

-si que cuando te diste cuenta de lo que sentias por él?

-desde que me dijo que se marcharía

-ya veo y ya se lo dijiste?

-no.. aun no

-y que esperas!

-esque no se... mina tengo miedo ( y empieza a llorar)

-miedo?(sonrie y la topma de los hombros) serena tu no debes temerle al amor

-pero mina..

-anda díselo y si lo que te preocupa es el futuro pues.. sere el futuro tu lo construyes.. una personita muy especial me lo dijo simpre hay que luchar por tus sueños sin importar que y en este momento la estoy viendo anda sere que esperas díselo!

-mina(sonrie) gracias

-para que estan las amigas si no es para apoyarse (sonrie)

fin flash back

serena continua viendo a seiya asta que por impulso beso su mejilla para después recostarse a un lado de el, seiya solo sintio como serena se recargo y la abrazo y asi pasaron todo el viaje asta que llegaron

-(bosteza estirandose) el viaje estuvo muy cansado no lo crees bombon..bombon...(voltea a todos lados pues no la ve asta que por fin la divisa en una tienda de recuerdos dando vueltas como loca seiya solo la ve y sonrie)

-con que aquí estabas anda vamos al hotel

-al hotel?

-si pues a donde quieres ir?

-no se..tal vez a dar un paseo..

-serena yo no se tu pero estoy algo cansado por que no descasamos y mañana veremos

(serena lo mira un poco triste pero después de ver que en realidad se notaba cansado accedio) –deacuerdo vamos

durante el trayecto seiya no dijo nada tampoco serena ambos se la pasaron en silencio asta llegar a la recepción serena se encontraba sentada en una pequeña salita ,el hotel era de 5 estrellas mientras que seiya se encontraba discutiendo con el que atiende serena al escuchar algunos insultos se acerca

-que sucede seiya?

-este que no nos reservo

-que? Y ahora

-disculpe pero ya le dije que solo tenemos una habitación libre por que no la toman y mañana veremos que hacer

-pero ya le dije que..

-ami no me molesta

-que?

-si no hay problema seiya podemos compartirla asi que no hay problema

-para ti no pero para mi si ¡¡¡exijo otra habitación!(serena al escuchar eso su Mirada se nublo enverdad le dolieron las palabras de seiya ¿acaso no queria que estuvieran juntos?)

-disculpa no crei que te molestaras

-seiya se dio cuenta de cómo le habia rspondido suspira) lo siento no fue mi intención bombon es solo que vengo un poco cansado y pues queria que cuando llegaramos estuvieras lo mas comoda posible eso es todo

-lo se y lo siento

-m(mueve la cabeza) no olvidalo quieres ¿señor..?

-si

-tomaremos la habitación

-bien es la 213 enseguida subiran su equipaje y aquí estan las llaves

-bien gracias

subieron la habitación era bastante grande y elegante una pequeña sala con una mesa de centro un baño muy lujoso con yacusi una cama matrimonial con elegantes sabanas color blanco y lo mejor de todo un balcon con una excelente vista a la ciudad serena lo primero que hizo fue salir al balcon y recargarse seiya se dispuso a desempacar mientras la observaba enverdad se seintia culpable por que habia reaccionado de esa forma si para el era una gran oportunidad el estar con su bombón en una misma habitación o no? pero se dio cuenta de que lo habia echo por que enrealidad se sentia mal. Impotente ,utilizado asi es como se sentia asi se sentia ya que sabia que ese viaje no era de placer si no que era para que serena su serena ,su bombon pudiera ver a su novio esa era la razon tenia rabia celos coraje al solo imaginarse el por que estaban aquí pero después penso mejor las cosas es decir cuantas veces tienes la oportunidad de estar a solas con la persona que mas amas..

-bombon..

-si?

-(sonrie) listo ahora si adonde vamos

-que?

-querias salir o no? (le gueña el ojo)

-crei que estabas cansado

-si pero estando a tu lado todo se me olvida ( se acerca a ella serena sonrie)

-(sonrie ) viva! ( y empieza a saltar) primero vamos aun restaurante por que muero de hambre

-que? Pero si comiste de todo en el avion

-si pero ya hace mas de 2 horas que bajamos y ya me dio hambre anda vamos ..(y lo toma del bazo jalándolo)

después del restaurante que por cierto le salio muy caro a seiya pues sere repitio tres veces postre serena lo llevaba de un lugar a otro y de tienda en tienda. que mira que lindo ,ya viste, compramelo y el pobre de seiya al final accedia pues le gustaba ver la cara de felicidad de serena parecian recien casados pues a ratos discutian por el precio de las cosas y bueno para que negarlo una que otra persona reconocio a seiya como cantante y le pidieron autógrafos al final de la noche serena entro ala habitación muy contenta seguida de un seiya con pilas y pilas de paquetes

-ayyyyyyy estoy muerta (se tira a la cama)

-y como no si no parabas de comprar(lo dice seiya acercándose con las cosas serena solo rie )

-dejame ayudarte ( se dispuso a ayudarle con las bolsas pero no se dio cuenta que su pie quedo entrelazado con la sabana de la cama y cuando se puso de pie perdio el equilibrio jalando junto con ella a seiya quien inmediatamente perdio el equilibrio y cayo ensima de ella muy cerca de sus labios ambos podian escuchar los latidos de su corazon se sentian en las nubes sere se sonrojo podia sentir su rspiracion cada vez mas cerca sentia que todo el mundo desaparecia que solo existian ellos dos seiya por su parte sentia lo mismo queria besarla pero al recordar el por que esban hay solo se puso de pie y se sento a un lado de la cama)

-lo siento

-m(mueve su cabeza) no, no te preocupes (bosteza) por que no dormimos mañana sera un largo dia no?

-a si este.. yo dormire en el sillon

-pero

-sin discuisiones princesa que descanses ( se pone de pie y le da un beso en la frente y sale cerrando la habitación al salir serena se tira sobre su cama)

-seiya.. mañana..mñana por fin sabras mis sentimientos..solo espero que.. no sea demasiado tarde.. mi estrella fugas..

seiya habia salido de la habitación claro que después de acegurarse de que serena durmiera

-puedo servirle en algo?

-a..si podria prestarme su telefono

-claro..

-aeropuerto

-si buenas noches habla seiya kou queria confirmar mi reservación para meñana en el vuelo de las 3

-si asi es su reservación ya esta confirmada

-bien muchas gracias

-no hay de que buenas noches

-si buenas noches...(cuelga la bocina) muchas gracias

-disculpe

-si..

-este no pude evitar escuchar su conversación pero se marcha?

-si asi es

-y su novia..

-ella no es mi novia

-a ya veo disculpe por preguntar pero eso quiere decir que ya no quiere la habitación

-si asi es y lamento el escandalo que provoque

-si no se preocupe ay algo mas que desee

-no gracias

–bien enton..

-a no espere pensándolo bien si ...

el sol daba directo en su rostro el ruido de la ciudad empezaba a escucharse el reloj marca las 12 ella solo se levanto cambio y salio esperando encontrar el rostro alegre de seiya con un "buenos dias bombon" pero en cambio solo encontró una nota sobre la mesita

bombon :

supongo mueres por verlo asi que me tome la libertad de pedir un taxi que te llevara directo a su departamento no te preocupes por mi yo estare bien dare un paseo ya que ..me imagino tendran muchas cosas de que hablar.. te deseo suerte y que todo salga bien

PD: te pedi el desayuno

Serena solo sonrie ve el desayuno la 1 marca el reloj lo come y sale directo al taxi a lo lejos se ve una sombra que ve como la chica sube al taxi y después una pequeña luz lo ilumina

-seguro que quieres hacer esto fighter

-si princesa es lo mejor

-bien mi energia te guiara esperala

-si.. –adios.. mi dulce bombon..)

CAPITULO VI

Serena se encuentra justo en la entrada del departamento de darien

-seguro que no quieres venir darien

-si no te preocupes recuerda que tengo que emtregar el proyecto mañana

-bueno como quieras pero si te animas hablame si?

-asi lo are mayo

-bien entonces nos vemos

.-si cuidate ( le da un beso en la mejilla mayo se ruboriza un poco pensando-tiene novia aléjate de el tiene nova-)

-sucede algo

-a.. no nada solo.. que ya me voy (cuando abre la puerta cual es su sorpresa que enfrente de ella esta serena y darien se sorprende a un mas)

-serena!

(mayo solo la ve-hay no su novia espero que no malinterprete-)

-darien..

-no es lo que parece..

-(sonrie) y que no es lo que parece

-bueno yo..aqui.. en el departamento de tu novio..

-(sonrie) no te preocupes mucho gusto soy serena tsukino y tu eres?(extendiéndole la mano)

-a..yo.. mayo ,mayo flowers (le da la mano- que calides desprende esta niña conrazon darien esta enamorado de ella y es una lastima por que yo...)

-sucede algo

-a..no mucho gusto.. pero bueno supongo tienen que hablar asi que mejor me voy a y darien lo de esta noche olvidalo supongo que querras pasar tiempo con ella( y sale)

-que sorpresa pasa

-si (y entra y toma asiento)

-quieres algo de tomar..(acercándose a ella y dándole un beso)

-no gracias

-y que haces aquí crei haberte dicho que te veria en vacaciones acaso no podias esperar solo un poco mas..(volviéndola a besar)

-darien..

-si?

-(serena suspira y toma ambas manos de el y hace que la mire a los ojos)me amas?

-que? Serena pero que dices si sabes lo mucho que te quiero

-repondeme me amas?

-viajaste deste tokio salo para pregunter algo que ya sabes.. (la miaracon extrañeza)

-no darien no se la respuesta...

-por supuesto que si

-no mientas

-sere sabes que te amo no tienes que dudarlo..

-dime desde cuando...

-que..

-no te as preguntado desde cuando nos amamos?

-no te entiendo a que viene eso tu y yo tenemos un pasado y un futuro juntos asi que...

-dime desde cuando?(su mirada se nubla duda en seguir con lo que tenia planeado pero la imagen de seiya le hace seguir adelante)

-bueno pues..(duda pues no sabe la respuesta)e..eso no importa yo te amo...

-me amas a mi o ami pasado

-que?

-darien( lo suelta y se pone de pie) aceptémoslo si

-aceptar..aceptar que?

-tu y yo no nos soportábamos o si?

-bueno eso era antes pero después al recordar...

-si darien! (rompio en llanto pero no no podia dejarse venser tenia que ser fuerte y seguir con lo que tenia pensado terminar de una vez con su pasado y su futuro)

-serena...

-despues de recordar mi vida como serenity y tu. Tu vida como Endimión pensamos que nuestro destino era el estar juntos que asi tenia que ser por que yo soy su reencarnación y tu la de el pero sabes daren... solo somos eso su reencarnación..(sonrie pero con algunas lagrimas)

-me estas tratando de decir que todo lo que pasamos nunca debió suceder?

-darien lo que trato de decir es que lo aceptemos o no tanto tu como yo hemos vivido atrapados en nuestro pasado y en el futuro que nos espera...

-no entiendo? Simplemente no logro entender..

-y que es lo que no entiendes...

-siempre pense que tu y yo nos amabamos..

-y lo hicimos darien enverdad llego un momento en que nos amamos pero..eso termino

-como paso? Como llego a pasar esto..

-desde que te marchaste a estados unidos

-pero serena tu sabes por que lo hice..

-si darien lo se y no te estoy reprochando nada por que se que ese es tu sueño y lo que realmente querias hacer.. y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo estas cumpliendo...

-y entonces

-darien... yo pensaba que lo que hiciste estaba bien por que supuse que tendría que qprender a vivir sola a valerme por mi misma , sin la ayuda de nadie y quedarme solo ahí esperandote a que regresaras por mi para asi poder fundar Tokio de cristal pero sabes...(darien la veia detenidamente esa ya no era la serena a la que conocio ella ahora era una chica que sabe lo que quiere y decidida a cumplirlo )... descubri algo

-algo..?

-si descubri que no solo debes pensar a futuro si no que tambien en tu presente y darien.. tu en ese momento no estabas ahí con mingo en mi presente... me la pasaba llorando tu ausencia, deprimida y a veces sin ganas de vivir había momentos en los que pensaba que talvez seria mejor adelantar el tiempo y asi llegar al futuro que nos esperaria

-yo.. yo no tenia idea de cómo te sentias serena... si lo hubiese sabido yo..

-no darien...(sonrie y lo ve fijamente a los ojos) no te culpes ,por algo sucedió y, sabes ahora me alegro de que sucediera por que asi tuve la oprtunidad de vivir mi presente ...

-pero y rini?

-rini.. darien quieres que traigamos al mundo a una niña que no sera feliz pòr que sus padres solo estan juntos por que el destino asi lo quiere..

-tu no me amas?

-yo... (duda pero la imagen siempre presente de seiya le da fuersas para seguir).yo.. no darien no te amo

-(darien se extraña por la respuesta)

-desde cuando..

-desde que conoci lo que es el verdadero amor..

-amor... ?

-si y es una sensación unica sientes que ya nada te importa .que todo estara bien mientras estes a su lado .. que ..que

-que solo existen solo tu y el otro ser

-si...

-(sonrie) entonces.. terminamos

-darien..

-espero que sea feliz junto a esa persona

-gracias(se lanza a sus brazos daren la abraza y una solitaria lagrima resbala) entonces me voy..

-si creo que sera lo mejor

-si ..( se disponia a salir)

-serena.!

-si?

-dile a kou que si te hace sufrir como lo hice yo se las vera con migo

-darien como es que...

-no cambias aun sigues siendo la ultima en enterarte de todo inclisive de tus sentimientos

-(le saca la lengua) cayate (darien solo sonrie) a.. y darien

-si..?

-tu mereces ser feliz con alguien que enverdad te ame asi que.. espero encuentres a esa persona especial.. y cuando la encuentres mas vele que la agas feliz te queda claro!

-si..

-bueno entonces este es el adios...

-no quisiera llamarlo asi..preferiria un asta luego

-(sonrie) realmente espero que seas feliz

-si tu tambien

-bueno me voy..(abre la puerta y se dispone a salir)

-serena!

-si?(con la mano en la cerradura)

-se feliz.. te lo mereces

-gracias tu tambien (sale)

- (sonrie) vivir el presente.. (alsa la bocina del telefono)

-si diga

-mayo?

-darien! Que sorpresa pense que tu y tu novia

-sigue en pie lo de hoy en la noche

-que? Enserio

-si a que hora paso por ti

-a las 8 esta bien

-bien te vere a las ocho

-a.. si (cuelga)

-no lo puedo creer! Darien y yo.. pero que habra pasado con su novia

despues serena llego como rayo al hotel queria verlo y decirle de una vez por todas todo lo que sentia por él entro al hotel y fue directo a su habitación pero al entrar noto que no estaba seiya y se preocupo y bajo rapido a la recepción

-disculpe puedo ayudarla

-a.. si no sabe si seiya kou aviso que llegaria tarde?

-seiya kou?..a el acaso no se lo dijo

-decirme.. decirme que..

-bueno pues ayer hablo por telefono al aeropuerto creo que para confirmar una reservación de un vuelo

-que?.. una reservación..

-si creo que para el vuelo de las tres

-pero si solo faltan 15 minutos.. no.. no puedo dejar que se vaya y sale correndo

-ay los enemorados...

taxi...(.sube al taxi) al aeropuerto y rapido...-no seiya no tu no te puedes ir- (cuando de repente divisa a lo lejos una luz proveniente del cielo serena persibe que es la energia de la princesa del planeta del fuego y..)

-pare..

-que?

-pare.! El auto...( se baja corriendo y va directo a la luz esta estaba en medio del park center y al llegar ve como seiya esta dispuesto a entrar

-seiya!

-bom... bombon

- Seiya yo… quería decirte algo…

-si, ya sé que estas destinada a él, (sonrie pero en su m,irada se nota una tristeza muy profunda)

-Seiya escúchame quieres, yo no quería aceptar lo que sentías y lo que yo misma sentía, por muchas razones, el futuro, mis responsabilidades, pero sabes, algo pasó que nunca creía posible, mi destino me liberó y sabes por que, porque se reconoció antes que yo lo mucho que yo…

- que tu que? (con el corazón en la mano)

Serena: lo mucho que yo… Te amo Seiya, te amo, créeme que no fue nada difícil enamorarse de ti, eres todo un sueño hecho realidad, eres todo lo que una chica puede pedir, eres todo lo que siempre soñé y sabes muchas veces uno no ve lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido y doy gracias que no te perdí, y sabes algo que hizo que me enamorara mas de ti fue que te enamoraste de mí, de Serena Tsukino esa niña llorona e infantil, y no de lo que una vez fui..

- yo... yo te amo bomboncito (abrazándola y saliéndose varias lágrimas)

- por qué lloras?

- porque te amo y sé que me amas, no me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar, no te quiero perder

-no seas tontito nunca me perderas asi como yo se que nunca te perdere

-bombon..( se besan habian esperado tanto ese momento y ahora que estaba sucediendo ninguno de los dos se queria separar pues temian que al hacerlo solo se tratase de un sueño un sueño del cual ninguno queria despertar)

A lo lejos se ve una sombra de una chica que peina de dos coletas aquella chica se encuentra abrazando con fuerza un pequeño oso azul con un liston rosa en el cuello de su rostro resbalan algunas lagrimas pero no son de tristeza si no de felicidad

-lo.. lo logramos estrellita..

-es eso lo que en realidad querias

-setsuna!

(hace una reverencia) serena

-si setsuna eso es lo que queria ser feliz y lo e logrado gracias a ti...

-no me agradezca nada solo sea feliz

-lo sere..

-setsuna

-si?

-que me espera ahora que regrese ¿sera algo diferente?

-por que no lo averigua usted misma

-(sonrie y desaparece setsuna solo continua viendo como serena y seiya siguen besándose y sonrie) princesa espero que en este futuro que usted esta creando sea inmensamente feliz, pequeña dama te ruego me disculpes

-no te tengo que perdonar nada plu

-ri..rini? pero como?

-yo tambien tengo mis truquitos (rie) es el?

-Si el es

-se ve que la ama demasiado y ella tambien...

-si asi es (voltea y ve como esta desapareciendo)

-pequeña dama

-m... no, no te preocupes sabes.. creo que en parte yo tengo algo de culpa

-algo de culpa?

-si.. si no ubiese viajado al pasado ellas jamas me ubieran conocido y tal vez el destino seguiría su curso no lo crees?

-bueno serena me acaba de demostrar que el futuro tu lo construyes

-si lo se..(sonrie)plu!

-si?

-podrias hacerme un ultimo favor

-claro

-as que las chicas ,Darien y sobre todo serena se olviden de que alguna vez me conocieron

-que?

-si es que quiero que ambos sean inmensamente felices y si tienen el recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido su futuro no lo seran

-ya entiendo lo are

-gracias (sigue desapareciendo) bueno creo que ya es hora de irme

-si..

-adios (desaparece con una sonrisa en los labios pero con lagrimas resbalando de esos ojos color azul celeste que nunca volverarn a ver)

-adios rini...(solo se ve como una inmensa luz plateada cubre todo)

¿fin?

Aparece en un lugar desconocido con flores de todos colores a su alrededor un gran palacio enfrente de ella suspira se siente extraña pero esa extrañes desapareció encuanto sintió como una pequeña pelota de colores rodaba a sus pies se agacho y la tomo después observa como un pequeño niño de 2 años de edad llega corriendo asta a ella, ella al verlo sintio una gran calides que invadia su corazon y abrazo al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas dejando caer el pequeño oso color azul en el campo de flores

-tardaste mucho bombon...(serena alza la mirada y.. y ahí estaba el mirándola con esos hermosos ojos color zafiro y una gran sonrisa al verlo solto al pequeño y se lanzo a sus brazos para después besarlo )

-vaya(sonrie separándose un poco de ella)si así vas a recibirme cada que salgas programaremos tus salidas mas seguido bomboncito

-seiya...

-sucede algo?

-si..(sonrie) sucede que te amo...(y vuelve a besarlo pero son interrupidos por el pequeño que jala el vestido de su madre)

-que sucede?

-(bosteza y se talla el ojo) tengo sueño mami

-(sonrie) bien vayamos a dormir entonces (lo toma entre sus brazos seiya se separo un poco pàra recoger algo )

-toma sey..(le da el oso azul pero sin el liston rosa ya que el liston se habia desprendido y quedo en entre las flores después lo toma entre sus brasos) yo me encargo...

-(sonrie) enseguida voy

-mas vele que no tardes por que si me encuentras dormido nada de lo que agas me despertara (le guiña el ojo)

-(sonrie y ve como seiya se aleja con el pequeño en brazos después voltea la mirada y ve el liston lo toma y lee la inscripcion)

_la luna y las estrella s pueden llegar a estar juntas con amor seiya kou_

-(sonrie) se dispone a entrar al palacio solo se ve como una ráfaga de viento hace volar algunos pétalos de las flores ese es el futuro que ella abia forjado ,el futuro que siempre imagino un futuro donde es feliz ...

FIN


End file.
